los sueños del patriarca
by karla kimura
Summary: la verdad no iba a publicar pero como me encanta esta pareja y no hay muchos fics de esta pareja decidí hacer uno ...espero le guste... es yaoi


Hera una hermosa mañana en el santuario y todos los dorados iban camino al salón del patriarca ,para recibir un pequeña charla por no decir castigo por su conducta en los últimos que por su parte Shion no consideraba muy apropiada y allí estaban todos algo nerviosos ,pues no sabían que sería de ellos ,todos estaba sentados en sillas al rededor de la silla del patriarca el cual los miraba con ojos fieros ,se masajeo las cienes y comenzó a hablar  
-chicos no se como decirles esto...-shion cayó un momento  
-digalo directamente- respondio kanon algo molesto ,  
-kanon no seas malcriado-corrigio saga  
no te metas -le respondió kanon  
-pues te voy a meter otra cosa -le dijo saga  
-uyyy aquí huelo tensión sexual!-grito alborotado milo  
-callate milo -reprendió Camus  
-uy te callo tu marido!- se comenzó a burlar Aioria y death Mask,  
-chicos calmense por favor-pidio Mu  
-callate borrego-le grito shura a lo cual todos comenzaron a gritar ,Mu algo asustado fue sacado de la pelea por Shaka que lo alejó de allí y detrás de un pilar se comía a besos tocando lo que podía y más..  
-bastaaa!-grito fuertemente un exasperado shion - a eso me refiero ,no pueden dejar de pelear ,y...Muuuuu!-grito aun más colérico shion  
-se volvió vaca ?- se preguntó aioros  
-Shaka! Deja de besuquearte con Mu!... -mu y shaka se separaron asustados por los gritos de shion ,pues parecia que se iba a desmayar -Ven a eso me refiero que no pueden ser más recatados,no les prohíbo que se cojan o besuquen pero no en lugares públicos ,por atena no les eduque así, ya tengo barias quejas de que algunos ,hicieron cosas en la casa de libra ,jamas pensé que usaran libra para esas cosas- miró a dokho con ira- y mucho menos pensé que dokho les permitiera sus cochinadas,y Mu,Shaka jamás pensé que serían así...y -shion se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo y respiraba agitado-y son unos desconsiderados...y me indigna muchos de ustedes ,son ukes ofrecidos!-término de decir Shion ya algo morado ,entonces frente a todos los dorados se desplomó cual pedaso de carne de borrego viejo,Dhoko algo asustado por el estado de su "amigo " corrió a socorrerlo y viendo que no respondía lo llevó a su habitación dejándolo acostado para que descansará,volvió con los demás dorados  
\- chicos shion se pondrá vien ,será mejor que se retiren y cumplan sus labores ...y hoy no quiero a nadie dándose calor en la casa de libra -le dijo amenazadora mente y todos asintieron retirándose en silencio y muchos en parejas ,pues no sólo tenían la casa de libra ,por algo habían 11 templos más ,nooo? y volviendo con dokho que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Shion esperando que había pasado más de dos horas desde que shion había quedado inconsciente ,cuando este mismo comenzó a removerse en su cama,dokho se alertó entonces shion ,desperto abruptamente  
-ahh!-grito shion abriendo sus ojos abruptamente ,con las mejillas sonrrojadas ,la, respiración agitáda y una molestia en su entrepiernas ,miró todo a su alrededor ,shonrrojandose aún más al ver a dokho que lo veía preocupado  
-shion estas bien? -preguntó dokho preocupado  
-si!...dokho ehh estoy bien -dijo tratando de ocultar su pequeño probremita  
-estas seguro...te notó algo rojo-volvio a hablar dokho  
-s..si..ya estoy..bi..bien ,mejor ve a descansar aah tu templo-hablo el patriarca tomando un cojín y poniéndolo sobre su ereccion ,  
-estas seguro shion ,mejor me quedó a cuidarte ,seguro tienes fiebre-protesto el chino  
-no! Dokho bien-hablo entrecortadamente  
-no shion yo me quedo,-afirmó seguro- dejame ver seguro que tienes fiebre- comentó el chino encimandose a shion colocando una mano en la frente de este y apoyándose con su otra mano en alguna parte ,oh pero por accidente colocó su mano sobre el cojín ,provocando que el cojín rosase fuertemente la ereccion de Shion  
-aahhmm-solto un gemido quedito shion ,provocando que dokho lo mirara a los ojos con sus orbes esmeraldas  
-shion ...acaso tu?..-preguntó el chino algo sorprendido, a lo cual shion bajo la mirada queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase ,dokho al notar la cohibición de Shion ,lo tomó lentamente de la barbilla haciendo que levantará la mirada ,hallándose con los ojos cristalinos del borrego que lo miraban suplicantes ,las mejillas ruborisadas ,la respiración agitada con los labios entreabiertos ,simplemente una imagen muy tentadora para Dhoko , quien no pudo resistir y se abalanzó salbajemente sobre shion robándole un beso apasionado en el cual dokho dominaba ,arrancándole el aire al borrejo dejándolo sonrrojado al igual que el mismo ,con sus labios comenzó a besar el cuello del patriarca  
-aahhmm-volvio a gemir shion al sentir como dokho mordía suavemente su cuello  
-ahh. Do..kho...ahmm-volvio a gemir sintiendo como el moreno le arrancaba su túnica con salvajismo y recorría todo su torso dejando marcas y húmedos besos  
-shion..eres hermoso ...toda una delicia -se susurro dokho ,lamiendo su oído haciendo que shion se sacudiera de placer ,-eres todo un piyo ,tuviste un sueño húmedo cierto -preguntó socarrón bajando sus besos al vientre de Shion  
-aahhmmj! dokho...ahhm!-volvio a gemir fuertemente al sentir la húmeda boca de dokho en su miembro succionado ,chupando,frotando ,provocándole sacudidas y oleadas de placer,llevó sus manos al cabello de dokho impulsándolo a que se metiera más su pene en su boca ,sintiendo como dokho lo complacía ,tenía los ojos nublados por el placer y en su desesperación comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a dokho ,arañando su moreno espalda por los espasmos que el moreno le causaba ,sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía y su esencia se derramaba en la boca de dokho el cual trago todo ,separándose de Shion quien seguía tendido en la cama exhausto ,dokho se bajo los pantalones junto a sus bóxer dejando a la vista su gran y palpitante mimbro ,shion se quedó viendo ese gran miembro con algo de temor, dokho sonrió  
-te gusta lo que vez ,-preguntó sensualmente ,-dime shion con quien soñabas?-preguntó volviendo a colocarse sobre el cuerpo delicado de Shion  
-ammhg..dokho..no te diré -pronunció como pudo pues el santo de libra se había colocado entre sus piernas ,haciendo di que sus penes se frotaran arrancándole gemido a shion ,  
-ya me dirás con quien soñabas?- preguntó intensificando el movimiento de caderas .  
-ahmm..no-gimio shion  
-vamos shion no seas así ,si no me dices esto- dijo frotando su gran miembro en la entrada de Shion -será una tortura,pero si me dices será todo un deleite -dijo en tono laxivo,shion se seorprendio ante esto pues dokho nunca lo había tratado así y tampoco dejaría que el se enterara que el era el que le provocaba aquellos sueños nada inocentes,  
-ammnhg..no ...no te diré ..ahh-respondio shion-ahh!-grito al sentir la gruesa punta del pene se dokho entrando en su entrada  
-vamos shion aún puedes decirlo ,es sólo decir un nombre-pronuncio dokho ,dándole una fuerte nalgada a Shion  
-aah no te diré - pronunció aterrado sintiendo la punta del pene de Shion retirarse ,entonces sintió como esta volteado bruscamente,  
-tu lo pediste shion - pronunció dokho laxibamente ,para después de un sólo golpe penetrar a shion  
-ahhmm!-grito shion soltando algunas lágrimas ,sintiendo como su interior se desgarraba ,dokho se movía con fuerza ,saliendo y entrando como un animal ,gruñendo en el oído de Shion ,mobiendose en un frenético vaiben ,y es que shion lo volvía loco con su estrechez ,se novia frenéticamente en su interior y aunque en un inició abia sido doloroso ,ahora era el cielo mismo ,fuen entonces cuando comenzó a gemir y gritar el nombre de dokho entre cada estocada ,poco a poco fueron llegando al éxtasis mismo y entre el frenesí del sexo ,llegaron al orgasmo,liberando sus semillas dokho en las entrañas de Shion y shion entre las sabanas ,dokho se dejó caer sobre shion ,ambos yacían desnudos en la cama del patriarca ,envueltos en sudor y sexo ,  
-shion...-pronunció dokho-eres hermoso, un ángel ,mi ángel -dijo acariciando sus largos cabellos -te amo -pronunció dándole un tierno beso  
-dokho...yo también ,-pronunció levantándose y sentándose sobre las caderas de dokho - sabes algo ,mi sueño fue contigo amor-pronuncio juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso ,para después recostarse junto a su amado ,pensando en que no había sido tan malo su día ya que gracias al escándalo de los dorados todo había terminado así ,es más le había dado ganas de probar darse calor en la casa de libra ,y con estos pensamientos durmió entre los fuertes brazos de Dhoko


End file.
